


A matter of perception

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, only vaguely porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never felt small as angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matter of perception

Castiel is constantly being surprised at how his perception of everything has shifted - some by leaps and bounds while some merely just a subtle step to the left – ever since he had lost his grace. Inhabiting a vessel which is now more just his body, graceless, powerless, the world is different in almost every way possible.

He had never felt small as angel. Despite the stature of his vessel, which was average to large for a human but next to the Winchester’s not so much. Because he had been much more than Jimmy Novak’s size. Whether humans such as the brothers could see his true form or not, whether monsters could such as demons and other angels, he existed as and was aware of his true self. Not as grandiose as archangels, but vast and mighty none the less. He never felt small despite his physical existence, his grace could reach and swirl into the aether tugging his body along with it anywhere and however he pleased. As an angel he was immense.

Now however, Castiel is somewhat disconcerted at the new perspective. Isolated in the bunker from the vast majority of humanity who would be his size or smaller, he stumbles around Dean and Sam, standing with shoulders straight trying to make himself larger but failing to see over the other’s still.

It was worse of course with Sam, standing next to him one day doing dishes Castiel was struck with how large the younger Winchester was. Of course he had noticed that Sam was abnormally large and would frequently shrink or hunch on himself to make his presence smaller and less intimidating. But passing dishes from his soapy side of the sink to Sam’s where the tap ran for rinsing, Castiel’s own slender human hands were engulfed by Sam’s broad one’s as the other would take dishes from him, rinsing and setting aside to dry.

Castiel found himself increasingly fascinated with the breadth and proportion of Sam Winchester. He had to look up to see Sam’s face, it never seemed to matter before because he had been looking at Sam’s soul. Sometimes when he would lift himself up on his toes to reach an item at the top most level of cupboard in the kitchen, Sam would reach over him and easily pluck the desired item and pass it to him with a friendly smile. Castiel wondered what the world was like from that height.

He admitted as much late one night while they were curled over dusty tomes researching and Dean was already asleep in his room, the bunker quiet and the shadows deep cast from soft old lamps. He asked Sam what the world was like from his vantage, and the conversation somehow evolved from the physical implications of his particular body and perspective of a world made for shorter people to a general discussion of differing interpretations of the world based on one’s body, experience, gender, race, culture, there were so many varying factors which affected a human’s view of the world, not just physical. Castiel was fascinated.

The fallen angel did not expect their relationship to unfurl slowly from that simple conversation, although it had already changed and morphed so much from first impressions and the roles they had played in the non apocalypse. Castiel found himself captivated by the motions of the human body, the pull of muscle underneath skin and the bend of joints as bones pressed up and out, the intricacies of fingers, the webs of veins visible along forearms. It reminded him of how the soul shifted and flicked underneath the trappings of a vessel. Layers upon layers upon layers.

He couldn’t quite recall what had drawn him into Sam’s bed, and he doubted Sam could either. It was something slow, something you didn’t seem to notice until it had already happened. From yesterdays ago he had been washing dishes with Sam and somehow he found himself in the young hunter’s bed tracing lines of veins and the dips of muscles along tan skin.

They didn’t particularly discuss it, they didn’t particularly need to. It seemed even Dean had noticed a shift in how their bodies moved around each other in casual interaction, but he said nothing either.

As such Castiel found himself now and then in Sam’s bed, stretched along the length of his body, mismatched though they were they still fit together. The young hunter was all long long limbs and the careful use of them. Castiel liked how Sam made him more aware physically, tactilely. He liked being pressed against a wall where he could just reach Sam’s lips by balancing up on his toes, where Sam could lift him in strong arms to his own height, as Castiel wrapped lean legs around Sam’s tapered waist and held on.

He found himself liking how small Sam made him feel, because it was always accompanied by a sense of comfort and protection in Sam’s largeness.


End file.
